


Neverland Poem

by UnknownSoldier



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Short, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSoldier/pseuds/UnknownSoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I had forgotten to mention, the entire island is a bloody trap." One-shot. Poem. Hook's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neverland Poem

I had forgotten to mention,

That this Neverland we're traveling to is rather dangerous.

It's full of strange and deadly creatures,

But that shouldn't be too hard to adjust to right?

Sure, the entire island is a bloody trap,

But I know that place better than most, so trust me.

Afraid you aren't up to the challenge, princess?

Take a drink, it'll help.

There's no shame in it, love.

Just hope, like your entire family does.

And just sit tight, love,

And hope for smooth sailing.


End file.
